


my everything

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Confessions, Established Relationship, Hotels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, Vacation, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: for changmin, he wanted to make every anniversary special. he wanted to properly appreciate his relationship with chanhee for a whole day and a whole night. that's why, for their one year anniversary, changmin booked a hotel room in a town far away from the city, for the weekend. two days just for them alone, to be with each other and appreciate each other, away from everyone.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 48





	my everything

after time passes, anniversaries don't matter as much any more in relationships for some couples. but for changmin, he wanted to make every anniversary special. he wanted to properly appreciate his relationship with chanhee for a whole day and a whole night. that's why, for their one year anniversary, changmin booked a hotel room in a town far away from the city, for the weekend. two days just for them alone, to be with each other and appreciate each other, away from everyone.

changmin drove off to chanhee's house on the early morning of the saturday, not wanting to waste any hour of their two special days. he picked him up and drove off and away from the city with warmth spreading throughout his body as he thinks of what's to come.

"are you excited? im very excited!" chanhee turned in his seat to look at changmin. his smile was so wide and bright as his hands clapped together for a second, his eyes sparkling as he waits for an answer from the boy driving.

changmin took a quick glance at the other and nodded, letting out a small chuckle along. "im excited, baby. do you wanna do anything specific?" he glanced quickly again before focusing on the road, his hair bouncing a little from the quick movements of his head.

chanhee shook his head and giggled, reaching over to fix his boyfriend's hair, removing it carefully from his eyes as he drives. "nothing specific. just wanna spend time with you alone. i know we do spend time together but this really feels different. and i'm excited for us to... do nothing together."

they both laughed at the last sentence but it was true. they didn't have anything planned out. when changmin booked the room, he just thought of having chanhee all to himself. and when chanhee knew about changmin's doing, he only thought about having changmin all to himself.

and so, they spent the ride trying to come up with activities other than having walks and picnics around the hotel area. chanhee bouncing on his seat excitedly every now and then, sometimes leaning to give his boyfriend a quick hug when changmin stops the car due to traffic or a red light. chanhee was a bubble of happiness and joy and nothing was able to change that, and changmin was very glad he could bring all the joy to his precious angel.

when they got to the hotel, changmin went up to the reception desk and took the keys to their room while chanhee stood by the elevator with two small bags in each hand. he watched changmin happily and grinned widely at him when he saw the younger walking towards him. he quickly stepped into the elevator and watched as changmin went in beside him and pressed the floor button to go up.

they went into the room after the elevator stopped at their floor, looking around as changmin closed the door behind them. chanhee dropped the bags on the floor and walked in further, "this room is so nice! i like it, changminnie." he turned to look at the other who was moving towards him.

changmin wrapped one arm around the other's slim waist as his other hand moved through his boyfriend's hair, pushing it away from his face. changmin smiled and leaned in to press small kisses all over chanhee's cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, a small peck on his lips before he nuzzled his face in his neck. 

chanhee giggled in response, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, his hands moving down the younger's back as he settled his face in his neck. his fingers soon went into changmin's hair and stroked it softly, swaying them slowly from side to side. 

"is this your plan for today, ji changmin? to just let me sway us in the middle of a hotel room?" chanhee quietly teased his boyfriend, giggling as said boyfriend pinched his side slightly whining against his neck. "shut up, dummy. no it isn't, i just wanna hug my boyfriend for a while and feel him against me to make sure this is not a dream." 

chanhee cooed at changmin, smiling as he pet his head, kissing over his temple gently. "mhm well then, would you like this real boyfriend of yours to hold you for a while more as you sleep? you woke up early and drove for a long time in the morning, must be tiring for you." chanhee mumbled against his skin as his boyfriend nodded hugging his waist tightly and moving his face further into his neck. "i would appreciate a small nap right now. we can start off this trip when we go out for lunch, okay?" 

chanhee smiled and moved them carefully to the bed, humming in approval. "we definitely can, baby. let's both sleep for a little bit now." changmin pulled away from their hug to take off his shoes and pull off the covers from the bed as chanhee discards his shoes and climbs on the bed quickly, patting the space beside him and opening his arms for his boyfriend. 

changmin wrinkled his nose with a smile as he looked at chanhee and went into his arms, placing a small kiss against his chest. he laid down and pulled the covers up to their waists. changmin then took his boyfriend's hand and placed it in his hair, resting his head in front of the other's.  
"play with my hair, please." he mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes.

chanhee smiled and started moving his hand through changmin's hair, humming quietly, teasing him softly, "should i also confess and be a romantic?" changmin laughed quietly and moved closer to him. "no, you just play with my hair. i will be the romantic one and confess."

chanhee looked a little surprised at changmin. surprised because he didn't think changmin would take his words so seriously in a twist like that. his fingers stopped for a moment but quickly went back to their movements as he felt a tap on the bottom of his back.

changmin slid his hand into the back pocket of chanhee's pants as he hummed and sighed contently, "you're so pretty, the prettiest i have ever seen. and your smile is gorgeous too, i get so happy when i see you smile and hear your laugh. it is like, my own source of happiness. i never knew i could have someone who means so much to me in my life. i thought this was all exaggeration and that couples were kind of unrealistic when they said things like this, but here i am now, probably being worse than them."

chanhee giggled quietly and nodded, moving his fingers down to changmin's neck, massaging it for a second, going back to play with his hair after, listening to his boyfriend continue after letting out a relaxed sigh, "mhm, i love you a lot, you know? like actually a lot. and it all feels so natural, to love you more than anything else in my life."

changmin opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend for a long second, smiling and leaning up to nudge his nose against the other's chin. chanhee smiled widely down at him and kissed his nose, moving them closer to each other, completely laying in each other's arms with no space between them. he inched lower and pecked changmin softly over his lips, smiling at him.

"and you know, i adore you so much, ji changmin. more than anyone or anything else. i love how caring and thoughtful you are. you're so smart, and hard working and determined. it is so inspiring and motivating, you know? you give me faith and encouragement all the time. you give yourself so little credit, though, you deserve more, and better." changmin shook his head while chanhee nodded his, cupping changmin's face as the younger let out a small whine of "no i don't". 

"you are so good to me, with me. you make me happier than i have ever been. i feel so lovely when i'm with you, i even feel better about myself with you. you're my everything, changmin. you are my whole universe, my world revolves around you, only you, nothing else matters to me when we are together. i feel so safe and comfortable when i see you, when i hear your voice, when i think of you. just how sappy is that? to feel at ease when you remember someone exists and is yours. you're mine, i love it, i love you. i love that you're mine."

chanhee leaned down and pressed feather kisses all over changmin's face, his hand going to rest over his boyfriend's bicep. changmin moved their faces closer and nuzzled his nose against the older's, a small smile on his lips. "and i love you and i love that i am yours, and i wanna be yours for as long as possible."

"you will be mine forever, i will be yours forever. we will forever be together, nothing will pull us apart, baby, nothing." chanhee promised in a quiet voice, a secret promise only shared between them as their legs tangled together and their faces rested in front of each other so closely.

changmin hummed quietly, taking one last glance at his boyfriend's angelic face before closing his eyes, "let's rest now. i wanna take you out for lunch, and spoil you and give you everything i have for as long as i can." chanhee smiled at his words and shook his head slightly, his thumb caressing changmin's cheek softly, "i only want you. you're more than enough for me. but you should rest now, i know driving is annoying in the morning, especially a long distance."


End file.
